


Eternity

by Firestone115



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Beach Holidays, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, Self Insert Weekend, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115
Summary: The former Champion of Hoenn is hesitating to pop the question to the love of his life, Krystal.
Relationships: Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the RSE timelines. Not the remakes.
> 
> This one shot is dedicated to HisBelovedGoddess, my fairy god mother and sister. Without her I would not have had the courage to post this. Love you girl!

Steven chuckled as the love of his life, Krystal raced him across the beach, Pokemon by their side. It was quiet for the sounds of the ocean crashing upon the shores of Mirage Island. She looked back to him, smiling and waving towards him, the setting sun shone down on her beautiful rose brown hair, making her light green eyes pop out in contrast to her tanned skin. He followed as quickly as his feet could carry him.

His Metagross floated towards the rocky borders and attached himself to the surface. Latios and Latias flew about the island in bliss. Happy to be on vacation and flying in the blue open skies of Hoenn. Mightyena and Absol ran along Krystal's side, while Swampert lazed upon the beach. Ninetales was sitting on the beach mat, preferring to keep her fur dry. Manectric and Breloom play fought on the hills, over some wild berries.

 _"She's done a fine job in my absence, not that I had any doubts about her. But to have held the title for so long, it's incredible, she's extraordinary. Perhaps a bit too good for me..? "_ He quietly thought to himself. She mesmerized him, no enchanted him. He felt a fluttering in his chest.

"Hey! Earth to Steven! Helloo!" She called out and shook her hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his little daydream.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about rocks on our day off!" she teased him playfully, throwing her arms around him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. His eyes snapped open and he returned the gesture, hoisting her up by the waist and twirled her off the ground. His mind spun every time he got a feel of her smooth marble lips. .

"My dear, the only gem on my mind is you.." He smiled softly. "Sorry, I'm still a bit tired after the hike, I promise it's nothing you've done. I think I'm getting on in years.."

'"PFFFFFFFFF! Oh Steven you haven't changed a bit!" Krystal pouted and crossed her arms. There it was again, that smile, her eyes. Steven blushed and looked away. It was either now or never. This was the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, he was sure as steel. He took her hand and walked with her along the shoreline.

"I wonder if we can hike down to the other side tomorrow? It's got a lovely view," Stevens suggested.

"Sure, but only if you keep up," She giggled. Steven huffed and kissed her on the cheek. "No but in all seriousness, Steven if you're tired we can retire for the day?"

Steven felt his heart grow warm.

"Heh you can see right through me, as usual," He laughed.

"Yup, like Obsidian" Krystal cackled, she was having fun. "Maybe we can just walk the shoreline then go home! We've got two more weeks,"

"Sure! Sounds like a good idea. I hope you're enjoying yourself Krystal, it's your first vacation in quite some time, isn't it?" He put an arm around her shoulder. Krystal looked into his eyes, feeling soothed she realized how tired she was. Steven's angelic looks were a visual melatonin.

"Yes. I am. I promise. I... needed this Steven. I.. I feel like I have to put up a front and show I'm always up for the job. I really do enjoy being the Champion it's so rewarding, but I.. was burnt out, and I guess I felt like I wasn't cut out -"

"Now hold on just a minute," Steven interrupted her, looking gently into her eyes. "Don't ever say that.. I couldn't think of a better person to take the throne after me, someone far more dedicated to Pokemon. I envy you at times Krystal," he blushed. Krystal blushed in turn.

"You really mean that, Steven..?" She smiled.

"Yes, I do," He replied. "Hah, when I first became Champion.. I would look for any opportunity to sneak off and hide away in a dark cave to look for stones. I just felt like it wasn't my calling.. Even though I knew I was a strong Trainer. Trust me, you're doing just fine," He pulled her into a tender hug yet again.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Steven, I love you," She gripped him a little tighter, he was her safety net. The stability she craved deep down. Steven gently cupped her chin with a hand and lifted it up to face him. He kissed her again.

"I love you too, Krystal, always," He held the girl close. Feeling his heart nearly about to burst. A gentle ocean breeze swept through the island, dancing in Steven's silver hair, making him look far more captivating than usual. 

Krystal's heart leapt through her throat once more. Wondering how she managed to be so lucky.. to find the human equivalent of a diamond. He was caring, loving towards his Pokemon and handsome to boot. Perhaps.. it was time to take the relationship to the next level..? No. It was too soon, far too soon. Despite them having been together for nearly 19 years now. Marriage wasn't her thing either way.

Champion and former Champion of Hoenn continued walking the shoreline, enjoying each other's company and the cries of their beloved Pokemon in the distance.

XXX

"Laa! Lati! Latias!"

"Latios. Lati Lati!"

Latias and Latios noticed the sun was setting and their Trainers hadn't returned, plus it was almost dinner time. The Eon duo jetted out to find them. The other Pokemon had already returned to the massive Secret Base.

"Hm?" Krystal glanced up at the sky seeing a familiar set of red and blue dragons. "Oh! Geez we lost track of time again! Sorry Latias and Latios!" Krystal boarded Latias and stroked her neck.

"Goodness is it really late? Thank you for picking us up!" Steven mounted Latios and pat his head. "Shall we, Krystal?"

"Yup I'm beat, and starving!" she laughed. "Let's fly home, Latias!"

The Eon duo sailed through the starry skies headed towards the secret base. The sky was so clear it was as though they were flying through and endless void of stars. Krystal coaxed Latias to speed up ahead of Latios, playfully racing with Steven. Her heart grew lighter with every moment they spent together. She would often pray to the cosmos that this wasn't a dream, but for real. Someone so beautiful like Steven, being hers.

As Latias sped by him, Steven pulled Latios back, just to see Krystal happy and smiling. That's all that mattered to him in this moment.

 _"I want to give her all the happiness she deserves, forever,"_ He thought, getting entranced by Krystal's laughter. She had far from an easy life, but despite it all she was always kind to Pokemon and cared for them. She successfully bought back populations of Lapras and Stantler. Her passionate distaste for humanity never wavered. Steven was the only person she had let in, he wasn't sure to feel honored or angry. She had opened his mind to many things. 

Suddenly an idea popped into his mind, his eyes lit up at the thought. He was going to make this perfect. Soon, Latios and Latias landed and the two headed back into the secret base for a much well - deserved rest.

The next morning..

Krystal was sound asleep, not needing to get up for anything she slept in. Ninetales curled up next to her; the Fox Pokemon was already awake and gently nuzzled her Trainer licking Krystal's face affectionately. Krystal giggled and stirred in her sleep, simply flipping over.

"Tails!" Ninetales playfully brushed her long tails on Krystal's face again. Krystal snorted and got up to stretch, smiling at Ninetales.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" Krystal reached over and pet her. "Good morning, Ninetales!" Krystal noticed the bed felt a bit lighter and turned around to see Steven gone.

"Steven? Where are you?" Krystal got up and looked about for him. Probably in the restroom. A sound of paws running on the floor could be heard.

"Bark bark!" Mightyena cried, there was an envelope in her mouth. She pushed her snout against Krysatl's leg urging her to read it.

"Oh! I hope it's nothing serious," Krystal stroked Mightyena's fur as the latter flopped down in her lap, she carefully opened the letter, in it was a beautiful letter written in lovely hand writing.

_"Dear Krystal, I have something to tell you but I want the timing to be right. I have prepared breakfast for you and the Pokemon, after you're done, please come to the deepest part of the Cave of Origin. - Yours forever, Steven"_

Krystal smiled and held the note to her chest. He was always full of surprises.  
  
"AWW STEVEN! Hm, I wonder what it could be? Oh well, I better not keep him waiting!"

Krystal showered, brushed and cleaned herself. Putting on a grey shirt with camo shorts and hiking boots. As the Cave of Origin had a rather untamed and rocky surface. She let her hair down and put a red headband to set it in place.

She walked over to the table, to be greeted by a plate with her favorite breakfast: Eggs, Toast and chicken sausages. She savored the meal and headed outside to find Latias.

"Hold down the fort while I'm gone okay, Swampert?" she waved goodbye to her Pokemon.

"Latias!" The red Eon Pokemon landed next to her and took off in the direction of the Cave of Origin at mach speed. Krystal held on tight, her stomach churning from the anticipation. Latias formed an orb around herself and dove deep into the Ocean to reach the other end of Sootopolis City, she knew what Steven wanted and didn't want the general public to see them.

"Thank you, Latias!" Krystal nuzzled the Pokemon and let her walk by her side as they entered the cave. It was just the way she remembered it all those years, untouched by time. The trip down to the center seemed endless, what on earth did Steven have planned here? Surely he didn't think of finding rare stones here, not that she minded! But having explored the cave before she knew there was almost nothing there save for Zubats.

She grinned when she finally saw the long winding road down to the entrance, as she had marked the walls surrounding it with an "X". She could hear cries in the distance. Sure enough there he was, standing on the edge of the blue, crystal clear water. Next to him were Latios and Metagross. She couldn't help but notice the place was decorated a bit, probably with the help of Metagross. 

"Krystal!" He turned around, a bit out of breath. "I'm glad you could make it. I apologize for the sudden change in plans!"

"Hey that's alright, Steven! Though I'm wondering why The Cave of Origin, there's no stones here," She walked towards him. Steven took her hands in his and held them to his chest. Looking into her green eyes with his beautiful blue ones.

"Well, no I.. I didn't call you here to find stones.. I called to give you one. Do you remember this place? When Kyogre and Groudon were wrecking havoc upon this world"

"Yes. I do remember," Krystal looked down at the water, it was very still. Everything had just stopped, it was somewhat calming. "I can't believe it's already been 20 years,"

"Mhm and you put a stop to them with Rayquaza. And.. well.. This is the cave where new beginnings are formed. Krystal. May I ask you something?" He looked at her sincerely with his piercing blue eyes. Krystal's blush was evident, after all these years she still got lost in his eyes.

"Oh? Yes, of course. Anything," She smiled, her eyes half lidded, heart warmer than the volcano near Lavaridge Town. Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out three gems

"Pick one. Ruby, Sapphire, or Emerald. There's no wrong choices," Hes smiled, a glint in his eyes, and his face reddening a bit.

"Uh, Emerald I guess?" Krystal picked the stone carefully from Steven's hands.

"I knew you'd say that," Suddenly he got down on one knee, looking up at her, and pulled out an emerald ring. "Krystal.. I've.. waited a long time to finally say this. I always knew there was something special about you I couldn't shake off, what was it, your determination? Unrelenting compassion for all Pokemon or sense of justice? I couldn't put it together in my mind. But now... I finally realize it. I want us to be as eternal as any rare stone... Krystal Abern.. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" He proposed, the words finally out it was like an Iron Ball taken off of his shoulders.

Krystal's eyes were flooded with tears, not of sorrow but those of happiness. She began to cry out loud. The Latis and Steven's Pokemon rejoiced.

"S- Steven! This.. is the best surprise ever. YES! YES I WILL! I WILL MARRY YOU!" She rushed into his arms and he held her tight. She pulled his face close and kissed him all over, not wanting to part with him for even a second. Steven started to cry as well, he nearly smashed his lips on Krystals' hard enough to leave a faint bruise, kissing her feverishly, his hands tangling tightly in her soft brown hair. This continued for awhile and they parted for air.

Steven looked into Krystal's eyes as he slipped the emerald ring on her finger. Pulling her hand close to kiss it.

"I love you, forever," He whispered. "Th- Thank you for accepting me,"

"I love you too, Steven.. I couldn't ask for a better husband - to - be," She sobbed into his shoulder as he held onto her tight. There would be all the time in the world to plan a wedding but for now they just wanted to be together alone, excited for a new beginning.

Nothing could break them apart, not for an eternity.


End file.
